1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bread maker, more particularly, to a bread maker in which noise occurring due to a minute movement of a tray member seated in an oven compartment is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, making bread is a complicated process that bread is made by using a bread maker, which automatically performs multiple steps such as kneading, leavening, and baking raw materials of the bread.
For example, a bread maker disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-32188 includes, a housing forming an external structure of a bread maker; a door provided to the housing; and a Liquid Crystal Display (“LCD”) display part provided to a side front part of the housing.
Inside the housing, towards upper and lower parts of the housing are placed upper and lower rollers, which are rotatably disposed in parallel to wind opposite ends of a mixing bag. Between the upper and lower rollers is placed a pair of dough-blocking members to prevent the raw materials kneaded in the mixing bag from moving to the upper roller.
Between the dough-blocking members and the lower roller is provided a baking tray, which can be drawn out, to contain kneaded materials therein.
The baking tray is of a box shape having a top opening formed with combination of a stationary part and a movable part that are symmetrical to one another. Here, the movable part is combined with pivot holders via pivot elements and/or techniques.
According to this configuration, the raw materials contained in the mixing bag are reciprocated up and down via the upper and lower rollers during a kneading process, thereby being kneaded between the dough-blocking members and the baking tray. After the kneading process is completed, the mixing bag is removed and dough contained in the baking tray is baked.
However, according to the conventional bread maker, the mixing bag is moved up and down during the kneading process through the slit of the baking tray formed between the stationary and movable parts. As a result, the baking tray seated inside the housing is also moved up and down. Therefore, inner surfaces of the housing in which the baking tray is seated and the baking tray are in direct contact with each other, thereby, causing noise during the bread making process.
In other words, the conventional bread maker presents a problem because as the baking tray is slightly moved up and down during the kneading process, the baking tray is in direct contact with the inner surface of the housing, and as a result, makes noise.